Lucky Stiff
|composer=Stephen Flaherty |lyricist=Lynn Ahrens |author=Lynn Ahrens |opened_on= |at= |starring= |awards= |image= }} is a production, and this is a general overview of that production. Synopsis Harry Witherspoon is an Englishman who sells shoes for a living and is tired of his life, wanting some change. He recieves a letter saying that his Uncle Tony Hendon has died and has left Harry something. When meeting with his Uncle's lawyer, Harry also meets his Uncle, who is a body in a wheelchair. The laywer gives Harry his Uncle's last will and testament... Atlantic city , May 5th Dear Nephew Harry, This is my last will and testament. I hope it finds you in better health than it does me. Ha, ha! Harry, we never met, so I hope you won't be too surprised when you hear the little favour I want. In return for my six million dollars, I want to go to Monte Carlo. I want to go to Monte Carlo on vacation. The plans are made, the restaurants are booked, everything is paid in advance. All you have to do is guard me and this heart-shaped box on my lap with your life. You're probably thinking 'impossible', right? A taxidermist friend of mine has me fixed up so no one will notice a thing. Just pass me off as your dear old invalid uncle, and follow the instructions on the tape. There's nothing to it! Otherwise I'll leave it all to my favorite charity, the Universal Dog Home of Brooklyn. So Harry, whaddya say? Harry agrees, although he doesn't know that the box his Uncle has contains the six million dollars. Meanwhile, in New Jersey, a woman named Rita LaPorta sees her brother, Vinnie Di Ruzzio, and tells him about how, in the newspaper, it says that an Englishman enherits six million dollars. Rita confesses that she was having an affair and her lover's name was Tony Hendon. He managed her husband's casino and they embezzeled six million dollars in diamonds in a heart-shaped box. She saw a woman leaving his apartment, and she was enraged and went up to him and shot him dead, "accidently", because she didn't have her glasses (which annoyes her brother, an eye doctor). She pleads with Vinnie that she has to go to Monte Carlo to find this man (Harry) and how he needs to come to. He asks why, and she tells him that her husband Nicky questioned her, she didn't know what to do. The money was gone, and Nicky caught on, so she blamed it on Vinnie, and now Nicky may have a contract on his life. While in Monte Carlo, Harry meets Annabel Glick, who represents the Universal Dog Home of Brooklyn. She informs him that she is to follow him and make sure Tony's will is followed and if one slip up happens, at all, all the money will imediantly go to the dogs. Harry is followed by Annabel all the way to Monte Carlo, all the way to a casino. Rita finds them and Act-1 ends with her gun pointed straight at Harry Witherspoon. Productions This describes any professional productions of the show that have taken place, be they Broadway, West End, Off-Broadway, Touring, etc. Song List Character List This is a description of the character above. Amateur Productions This is a place to list community, high school, semi-professional, etc. productions, along with the dates. *Lake Brantley High School - April 21, 22, 23 2005. *The Henegar Center for the Arts - October 2-25 2009 Fridays & Saturdays 8pm - Sundays 2pm - Historic Downtown Melbourne, Florida - www.henegar.org * Kings Park High School (New York) * Washington High School (Washington, MO) March 4,5,6 at 7:30 p.m. in the CJB * Mentor College, High School Division (ON, Canada) - 9/10 December 2014 Category: Lucky StiffCategory:MusicalsCategory:Comedy Plays